The Reincarnation of Zero
by AdmiralAtvar
Summary: Lelouch was prepared for the zero requiem. But when he discovers that not only is humanity not alone in the universe, but that there is a whole galaxy where the strong oppress the weak? Prepare yourself galaxy for zero is coming and he going to change everything. 1st fan-fiction, irregular updates and lots of Lelouch kicking ass.
1. Chapter 1

**2143 CE, Tau Ceti system**

Chief Science officer Phetha Tsasis could precisely pinpoint where everything fell apart.

Her team had been exploring the Orion Arm aboard the 80 meter science ship _Fragrant Beauty_ in search of long lost Prothean artefacts in the hope of finding out why the mysterious precursors had disappeared so abruptly. Like many previous expeditions her initial findings had been fruitless until they had come across an Anomaly on the edge of the known Relay network after dropping out of FTL.

"Chief Tsasis" Communications officer Keria Vasir excitedly spoke up. "We have something on our sensors... i think"

With a small inclination of her head Chief Science officer Phetha Tsasis turned towards the young Asari Maiden.

"Something?" she replied with a hint of a smile at the eager look on the communication officers face.

"We have a faint sensor readings of what seems to be a Dreadnought"

Tsasis did a double take before spluttering out a reply. "A Dreadnought!? Is it of Turian make?"

"No maam, it matches no known designs and appears to be…. by the goddess it's almost 2 kilometres in height!"

The military part of Chief Tsasis' brain now took over, barking out orders to her crew.

"Is it reacting to our presence?"

"No maam it seems to be dead in the water and has been that way for some time, it could be Prothean" the communications officer replied.

Her crew let out a relieved sigh as they realised they were in no immediate danger, while Chief Tsasis' mind was whirling at the scientific advancements this could potentially bring the Asari people.

Her next set of order's were obvious as she turned to her crew with an excited grin.

"Well my noble crew, we are scientists aren't we? Lets go explore the unknown"

After that point, nothing went right As the away team was in the process of sending the first data packet from the ruins of seemingly derelict the Behemoth, power levels began to skyrocket and all communications with the away team abruptly cut off. That was the least of Tsasis' worries however as dozens of spherical fighters emerged from the dreadnought and began assaulting the _Fragrant Beauty._ If it had been a turian frigate, such an assault would have been easily repelled with the help of GUARDIAN lasers. Yet as the name would suggest, the _Fragrant Beauty_ was a not a military and therefore unarmed, with only minimal kinetic barriers for protection, only allowing the ship to withstand the fighters assault for a brief moment before being forced to emergency FTL an unknown star system, but not before sustaining heavy damage.

"Chief Tsasis… Chief Tsasis!...CHIEF TSASIS!"

The final exclamation roused Chief Tsasis from her slumber as her eyelids fluttered open which immediately regretted. The bridge of the previously immaculate _Fragrant Beauty_ was now ruined. The bodies of numerous young asari maidens were strewn about the room amongst the wreckage of what had been the bridge consoles. Tsasis quickly reasserted herself and attempted to assess the situation.

"Vasir, how long have I been out?"

Keria hesitated a moment answering her "About 2 hours from what the ship logs are telling me, I myself have only been conscious for about 10 minutes".

"And what is the state of the crew?" Tsasis asked with some trepidation.

At this the young maiden seemed to blanch as she tentatively replied "Those fighters and the crash did a real number on us, from what I can tell we are the only ones who have survived re-entry"

Tsasis paused for a brief moment as she pondered her the loss of her crew before noticing a discrepancy with what the communications officer had said. "What do you mean 're-entry'?".

"Let me show you" Kiera stated as she tapped on one of the relatively undamaged monitors on the bridge.

"After we came out of FTL we became trapped in the gravity well of a nearby planet which is remarkably similar to Thessia in terms of size and atmosphere. The damage we sustained meant that a crash landing was unavoidable, from what I can gleam from the sensors we landed somewhere on a small island off the main continental mass."

Tsasis noticed Kiera biting her lip as if she was questioning something.

"What is it Vasir?" Tsasis intoned

Kiera nervously fidgeted before speaking her mind "There was one more thing… the planet seems to have numerous artificial constructs in orbit and dozens of terrestrial settlements."

"Are you saying that we have a first contact situation on our hands?" Tsasis nervously asked as she began to imagine the horrors creatures with barbarity similar to the Yahg could inflict upon herself and her communications officer.

"Yes, though as evidenced from the satellites in orbit it seems that they are at least civilised enough to achieve rudimentary spaceflight" Kiera reassured her superior.

Just as Tsasis was about to respond, the distinct sound of ripping of metal was heard as the front section of the bridge was ripped from its hinges only for a seemingly ….asari like creature to appear with what appeared to be a cybernetic eye and … turquoise hair?

 **2018 ATB, Tokyo Settlement Administration building**

Emperor Lelouch vi Brittania was a dead man walking. He knew it and had accepted it. However that didn't stop him from getting increasingly irritated with his greatest opponent yet. Paperwork.

"I am the Emperor of the world, surely I can have someone executed and be done with it" he complained to his loyal Knight of Orange Jerimiah Gottwald. With a rare smile Jerimiah Gottwald responded in a dry tone.

"Your majesty, I am your sword command me as you will and shall strike down those who would so burden you with paperwork?"

Lelouch was prepared to continue his banter with the knight of orange before a helmeted member of Lelouch's royal guard approached and kneeled before the young Emperor.

Lelouch rolled his eyes at the action and with a dull expression spoke to the royal guardsman.

"What is it that you require?"

The guardsman replied in a swift an emotionless manner befitting that of a geassed slave

"Your highness, an extra-terrestrial craft has crashed approximately 40 Kilometres due west of the Tokyo settlement and seems to have remained in-tact"

The dull expression on the Emperor's face was quickly replaced with one of alertness and a hint of excitement as he rapidly replied.

"Did you say exterestrial?"

"Yes your highness, approximately 20 minutes ago our orbital observation stations, that were previously used to manage EU troop movements, detected a pulse of energy when an 80 meter ship seemingly appeared out of nowhere where it then careened towards the surface before crashing 40 kilometres west of the Tokyo settlement"

Lelouch's tactical mind immediately went to work, coming up with 5 possible scenarios on the spot.

1\. Remnant forces from the EU space program? Unlikely the EU did not have the technology to stealth an 80 meter vessel

2\. Britannian nobles pet project? Impossible, all nobles had either been killed or geassed.

3\. Alien invasion? With one ship it seemed very unlikely, all the more so considering it had crashed.

4\. Failed attempt at opening diplomatic contact with Earth? Not probable as he would have been informed if communications had been received

5\. That left only one option, mechanical failure/ combat damage forcing emergency landing.

"Jeremiah!"

A resounding "Yes your majesty!" was his response.

"Ready the Sutherland Sieg and the Shinkirō, I think it is apt to welcome our new guests" Lelouch proclaimed with a gleam in his eye.

Jerimiah hesitated as he asked "Shall I inform the knight of zero of this development?"

Lelouch pondered this a moment before realising that Suzaku's zealot like qualities meant that he was unlikely to allow anything interfere with the coming zero requiem.

"No Jerimiah, please keep the fewest number of people informed as possible"

"As you command it your highness" Jerimiah intoned.

Gleefully tossing the unfinished pile of paperwork to the side, Lelouch stood up readied himself to meet with the unknown, oh this would be _fun_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I hope you are enjoying this story so far! I have lots of plans for how this story can go though because of my lack of writing ability am attempting to write this story slowly so i can develop the story before it develops.**

 **PM if you have any ideas like crossover technologies between Citadel and Brittanian tech (not sure if i should invent a new FTL method for lelouch to use or just make him use element zero based FTL) or would like to beta my story.**

 **2018 ATB, 40 km due west of the Tokyo settlement**

The first thing that Lelouch noticed about the extra-terrestrial craft was that it had obviously been in recent combat. Scorch marks adorned the ships hull and large tracts of hull plating was either melted or sheered off in a manner that reminded him of the aftermath of a shot from the Lancelot's VARIS rifle. Shrugging such thoughts aside he began barking orders to his royal guard.

" P-3, P-4, and P-5 move around to secure the surrounding roads, I don't want anyone disturbing us here. P-1, P-2, stay in the skies and remain on look out for aerial contacts, the rest of you establish a perimeter around the crashed ship. If you spot any extra-terrestrial contacts attempt to incapacitate them with non-lethal force. You have your orders, move out!"

A chorus of acknowledgments rang out as the guardsmen rushed to complete their duties while Jeremiah and Lelouch descended upon the craft from above.

"How do you wish to play this your majesty?" asked the Knight of Orange.

"Shock and awe Jerimiah, shock and awe." Lelouch replied with a gleeful smile " First contact must be made on strong terms but not in such a way that makes us appear to be savages. Attempt to gain access through that area" Lelouch said pointing at a section of the ship which had what seemed to be windows (a structural weakness if you asked Lelouch) "and attempt to initiate contact with the individuals inside, if there is any trouble I am fully confident in your abilities to defend yourself"

Jeremiah swelled with pride for a moment at the fact that his liege had put such trust in him and proceeded to dismount from the Siegfried before he began tentatively approaching the section of the ship his majesty had pointed him towards.

As Jeremiah arrived at the viewing port his enhanced cybernetics began to pick up what seemed to be sounds of conversation from within the ship though they were speaking in guttural tones that Jerimiah had never heard before. He decided to follow through with his lords orders as he outstretched his arms towards the thin metal sheet and pulled with all his might.

 **2143 CE, Unknown system, Fragrant Beauty**

Chief Science officer Phetha Tsasis was immediately struck by his appearance. He seemed to be the size of most Turians at about 1.9 meters with a body mass and structure which seemed reminiscent of a Batarian. What really shocked her however was how …. Asari-like the individual before her was with its smooth facial structure and two eyes, though one seemed to be cybernetic in origin.

Realising that she had been staring for a few seconds she quickly reasserted herself and stood up straight attempting to represent her people as best as she could. She looked the intimidating individual in the eye before bowing in a ceremonial manner, only for the creature in front of her to replicate the action. She then realised that the only way to advance this conversation was to attempt a mind meld, though doing so would have to be done with great caution as the being in front of her looked as though he could hold his own in a fight. Tsasis suddenly had an epiphany on how to initiate such a meld and approached communications officer Vasir with her hands outstretched

 **2018 ATB, 40 km due west of the Tokyo settlement, inside the Extra-terrestrial ship**

Jeremiah watched as purple woman who had previously bowed to him approached her companion and placed her brown upon the others forehead. This seemed before the two of them exchanged some brief words before she then motioned for him to approach her. From what he could tell, this was some form of cultural greeting that the aliens did and he assumed it would be a great insult to refute such an offer. Reassured by the aliens small stature and lack of any visible weapons he tentatively approached the woman, ready to spring into action at any moment. As he made his way over to her he began to notice that rather than hair she had what seemed to be tentacles that sloped backcross her scalp.

Once he arrived next to her he inclined his head downwards hoping that he had not offended her in some way as it would be ill befitting of a man of the Gottwald family to disrespect a lady, regardless of species. As her forehead made contact with his he suddenly felt a presence invading his mind and analysing his whole being in search of something.

 _Geass!?_

Thinking quickly he activated his geass canceler. To no effect however as the presence in his mind continued its invasion. He quickly steeled himself and focused all his thoughts on the invasive entity which seemingly recoiled from his presence. Sensing he know held the imitative he know screamed with every fibre of his being a single word, one which expelled all traces of the foreign presence from his mind.

 _LOYALTY!_

With that triumphant shout he found himself back inside the alien spaceship with a seemingly stunned pair of aliens.

 _It seems shock and awe were succesful, as right as ever your majesty_ Jeremiah thought to himself.

However as he began to approach the purple haired extra-terrestrials before him one of them shouted out in the last thing he expected.

Brittanian.

Tsasis was flabbergasted. Never in her many years as an asari had she ever encountered a being with such mental fortitude. Even asari matriarchs, often said to be the wisest and most mentally powerful individuals, would have struggled to break away from a meld in such a way. She had barely been able to ascertain the aliens, no, humans language before her connection had been forcefully severed which was how she now got in the embarrassing positon of being towered over by this human male.

As the man gained his baring's and began to move towards her, she mustered her courage and shouted out at him before Vasir tried to use her biotics which would surely end in violence.

"STOP!"

This seemed to halt the man in his tracks as he opened his mouth to reply.

"You can speak Brittanian?"

"Yes I was able to gain a brief understanding of your language during the meld so we could resolve this peacefully" She calmly informed him.

The man seemed to relax somewhat though maintained his distance from the two asari. When the man spoke again he did so with the calm professionalism of a career soldier. In many ways it reminded Tsasis of the many Turian soldiers she had encountered over the years.

"What are your intentions here?

Smiling slightly at his willingness to negotiate she responded with some hope that this situation could be resolved with the life of herself and Vasir in tact.

"As I am sure you can guess we have not arrived here in the most….pleasant of circumstances. But first let me introduce myself-"

"I apologise, but any formal introductions will have to wait" he said in a clear breach of diplomatic protocol. "If you could please come with me, I will introduce you to his Imperial Majesty, Lelouch vi Brittania"

Any hope she had gained from the mans seemingly civilized manner was lost when he mentioned an Emperor. If this man was anything like the Emperor of the Hegemony or any of the Terminus war lords then she could expect to be thrown in a cell and abused. At best.

However, before she could utter a response, the roof of the _Fragrant Beauty_ was torn open by an absolutely massive grey coloured mech which seemed to be nearly three time the size of a YMIR heavy mech. The mech then lowered its hands until they were in front of the two asari. The turquoise haired man was unfazed by the cacophony of noise above him and offered his hand towards the asari scientist, speaking in surprisingly formal tone.

"M'ladies, if you could be so kind as to let this Gareth escort you to the Tokyo Administration building I would very much appreciate it"

Despite the polite wording of his request it was abundantly clear to Tsasis that she had no choice in the matter.

* * *

Lelouch smirked as the Gareth ascended upwards then sped off in the direction of the Tokyo Settlement. His listening device attached to Jeremiah's Uniform had worked magnificently as he was able to co-ordinate his royal guardsmen to intervene at the perfect opportunity. Before following in the Gareth's wake he left orders for the guardsmen to maintain their perimeter and ensure that no-one approached the downed space ship as the technology could be deadly in the wrong hands…..

But what about in the right hands?

Lelouch's trademark devilish smile returned anew as he began to consider the opportunities which were now being made available to him.


End file.
